Angels and Motorcycles
by eddiesxgirl
Summary: Woohoo for crack. Evangelion meets Rocky Horror. A shy girl named Rei Ayanami catches a glimpse of a black-haired bad boy motocycler...and becomes addicted. R/R, please no flames, but tell me what you think. I hope more people like ReixEddie. I made.
1. Chapter 1

Angels and Motorcycles

Rei Ayanami didn't know why she looked his way. But she did, and that was that. Rei was a very shy, very quiet girl. She was fifteen years old, and highly frail. She had never fallen in love. It was simply chance that she was in that coffee shop; she hardly ever went anywhere except school, work, and her tiny apartment, but she had been wanting to feel more included in the world lately.

Rei had ordered a plain black mug of coffee, and sat quietly drinking it. She sat up, and saw him. She did not find him too attractive at first. He was tall and heavyset, with black hair and a long scar across his forehead. He had on ripped jeans that were a little too small on him and a leather jacket. She caught his eye and blushed furiously. He smirked. And that was it. Something about him had her hooked. Panicking, Rei left the coffee shop quickly, leaving a five on the table and her coffee half-drunk.

On her way home, she felt very warm despite the chilly September breeze, and she felt her cheeks flush. It was like something heavy and warm was constricting her chest. She climbed the stairs to her apartment, and ran to her room. She slammed the door and looked in the mirror. She didn't look like herself. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes were bright, and there was a certain glow to her that she couldn't understand. All she knew was that she wanted desperately to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few weeks, Rei's attempts to put the man out of her mind were in vain. She simply could not stop thinking about him. Her performance at work was failing, and Ritsuko Akagi noticed.

"You must focus!" Dr. Akagi said one day to a surprised Rei. "Your synch ratio has gone down five percent!"

"I'm sorry, doctor," Rei mumbled in her usual hushed whisper. The doctor's face softened a little.

"Just try to concentrate next time, all right?" Dr. Akagi said, taking her hand off Rei's shoulder and walking away. Rei had the sudden urge to talk to Asuka. She found her in the changing room. Asuka was busily pulling on her favorite yellow dress and did not look up when Rei entered the room.

"Soryu," Rei began. Asuka looked up in surprise.

"What do you want?" she said coldly.

"I'm falling in love." Asuka nervously pulled her dress on more quickly, covering herself. "Not with you," Rei added quickly.

"Oh. Who then? Or have you finally realized how you feel for the commander?" Rei shook her head disgustedly.

"I don't know his name. I've only ever seen him once," she whispered, realizing how hopeless her situation was.

"Well, what does he look like? Maybe I know him." Asuka said, trying to be uncharacteristically helpful.

"Um, well, he's tall and a little plump. And he has black hair and a big scar across his forehead," she said, tracing the area where his scar was with her finger.

"Doesn't sound familiar. Where did you see him?"

"The coffee shop down the street."

"Have you checked back there?"

"No."

"Get dressed. You're coming with me there. I gotta see this guy that windup-doll finally fell for." Rei unzipped her plugsuit and pulled on her clothes.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Asuka said, pointing to Rei's school uniform.

"It's the only thing I have," Rei explained nervously.

"You can borrow something of mine. Come on." The two girls left Nerv and began to go to Asuka, Misato, and Shinji's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Asuka and Rei (who was in a pink skirt and white-and-pink sweater) headed to the coffee shop where Rei had first seen her mysterious beau. They saw him immediately as they walked inside. Rei let out a tiny gasp, and Asuka followed her eyes to where he sat. Asuka headed over to him, pulling Rei along with her.

"Mind if we sit here with you?" Asuka asked confidently. He looked a bit surprised, but shrugged and smiled. Asuka and Rei sat down opposite of him.

"So who are y'all?" he asked with a slight southern drawl.

"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu," Asuka said pleasantly, shaking his outstretched hand.

"I'm Rei Ayanami," Rei said quietly.

"I think I saw you in here the other day," the man said, smiling. "I always remember seein' girls as pretty as you." Rei turned crimson.

"She's a little shy," Asuka said, patting Rei gently on the head. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Eddie. Eddie von Scott."

"Oh, are you German?" Asuka asked with interest.

"Yeah. Half, anyway."

"So am I!" Eddie smiled at this. Rei's heart was pounding madly in her chest. She knew his name.


End file.
